Sai cha
using sai cha on Geonosis, beheading Jango Fett.]] In lightsaber combat, a sai cha was the rare instance when a Jedi beheaded his or her opponent. In general, sai cha was reserved for either biological opponents that presented a great danger—any opponent a Jedi could not afford to keep alive—or droids. Notable uses .]] Droids were regarded by most Force-sensitives as neither honorable nor dishonorable, with the exception of a few heroic notables. For example, Obi-Wan Kenobi beheaded General Grievous's MagnaGuards onboard the Invisible Hand and during the Battle of Utapau. During the time of the Old Republic, Jedi Knight Ulic Qel-Droma used sai cha during the Freedon Nadd Uprising to end the life of Warb Null.Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1 Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Bane applied sai cha against a defenseless Sirak when the Zabrak begged for mercy,Darth Bane: Path of Destruction and ten years later on Jedi Lord Valenthyne Farfalla during their duel on Tython.Darth Bane: Rule of Two In 37 BBY, Qui-Gon Jinn was forced to apply the sai cha against Baroness Omnino of Vena, as she was in possession of a phychic augmenter, a sophisticated device that enabled her to control the minds of others. Jinn was forced to decapitate her to save the lives of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, and knocking the Baroness unconscious was not an option, as her dangerous mind may have remained active. Mace Windu used sai cha to kill Jango Fett in the Petranaki Arena on Geonosis.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones He also attempted to use this move on Darth Sidious, until Anakin intervened.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith uses sai cha on his defenseless Sith predecessor.]] Anakin Skywalker applied sai cha on Dooku onboard the Invisible Hand.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Master Yoda performed a magnificent sai cha on Clone Commander Gree and a fellow trooper after Order 66 was initiated. During the Galactic Civil War, Darth Vader was infamous for beheading his opponents with his lightsaber.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bol Chatak, Iwo Kulka and Siadem Forte were among his more well-known victims.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Several Jedi were forced to employ sai cha during the Great Jedi Purge. These include Roan Shryne, who performed sai cha upon Commander Appo in the Battle of Kashyyyk (Imperial Period)Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader, and Jedi Master Tsui Choi, who applied it against a clone commander in 19 BBY. Inquisitor Jerec performed two brutal sai cha marks: first on a helpless Morgan Katarn, and later on Jedi Master Qu Rahn.Dark Forces: Soldier for the EmpireDark Forces: Rebel AgentJedi Knight: Dark Forces II Grand Master Luke Skywalker applied sai cha' during his final confrontation with Shimmra Jamaane, Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong. Skywalker beheaded Jamaane with the crossed blades of both his and his nephew Anakin's lightsaber,The Unifying Force much like how his father beheaded Count Dooku nearly fifty years before. Jedi Master Tresina Lobi was felled by a sai cha strike from Dark Jedi Alema Rar, during their duel in Coruscant's Fellowship Plaza.Tempest Dark Lady Lumiya received a sai cha strike from Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, ending both their duel and her life.Sacrifice (novel) In the underlevels of Coruscant, Darth Caedus applied sai cha against the Falleen Jedi Thann Mithric.Fury (novel) Behind the scenes Beheading of opponents is normally not available in Star Wars computer games, because of censorship and rating issues. However, in Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast and Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, beheadings and general dismemberment are possible using the "Saber Realistic Combat" function which is accessible through a cheat code. In some cases you didn't even need to attack your opponent if they are running right at you, all you needed to do was turn in their direction. In the novelization of Revenge of the Sith, Darth Sidious kills both Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto this way, and proceeds to decorate his desk with the deceased Master Fisto's head.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tempest *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' Sources * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force Notes & References Category:Lightsaber combat es:Sai cha